Does She Know It's Christmastime At All?
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: I was listening to Band Aid's song 'Do They Know It's Christmas Time At all' when I thought this up, so that's what the title's about. It's bayverse with G1 characters, set before AOE, definitely. One-shot, possible two-shot if you guys want it continued.


Tonight was the night. The first Christmas party she'd be having with the Autobots and the soldiers. She'd gone out and gotten a gray sweater dress, accented by strands of silver woven into it. She had a black pair of leggings available to go with the turtleneck dress, as well as a pair of adorable Christmas tree earrings and her crystal heart necklace. She had her tan false-suede boots to go over her fuzzy socks that carried reindeer on them. She was ready. Pulling her red-and-yellow hair over her right shoulder, she curled the edges and rolled her bangs up so the ends of those barely touched her eyelashes. She'd swapped out her ears and tail for an antler headband, a fake reindeer tail, and a jingle-bell bracelet.

Her phone buzzed, and she lifted it up to see that Jazz was ready. Smiling to herself, she opened the door and couldn't hide a small giggle. The saboteur clearly wasn't pleased with the elf costume he'd been forced into by the twins, although at least he'd stopped complaining aloud. "C'mon, I think it's cute. Now I'll always know where you are, since you jingle now." Sure enough, as he moved to scoop her up, a cascade of jingle bells sounded through the air, the items decorating the over-sized hat he wore over his helm as well as the pointy-toed 'boots' Sideswipe had temporarily glued to his feet. She sat down in one of his clawed servos, snuggling close to his chest plate-what little there was around the massive poinsettia wreath that hung there. "C'mon, we're gonna have fun." He just grumbled out a response, moving towards the rec room, where the party was being held.

The 'Bots and groups of the soldiers assigned to the base were already inside, and had been for at least a half an hour. In fact, the only ones missing were Ironhide, Prowl, and Optimus. She had a good idea why Prowl and Optimus were missing, and she knew Ironhide hated parties. She'd get him to come though, just towards the end so he didn't need to stay as long. 'I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas' by Gayla Peevey was filtering across the intercom, and she couldn't help absentmindedly bobbing her head in time as Jazz set her down between Ratchet and Bluestreak. "Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!" Blue greeted her before Ratchet could even open his mouth, making her laugh. "Hello, Foxy." "Rough day, Ratch?" "You haven't the slightest inkling." He replied in a sigh, and she patted his foot. "Don't worry about it. We're all here to get drunk and forget about work." A chirping laugh from behind her made her turn, and she grinned. "Hi, Bee!" He returned the greeting heartily, his wings perking up with his antennae. "-_We wish you a Merry Christmas-_" "Merry Christmas to you too. You guys seen the twins anywhere? They'd better not be getting into their presents already." He chirped another laugh, then pointed over in the direction of the tree that Optimus had helped bring in. "-_The last place I remember-_" "Thanks, Bee. I'll be back, you guys. I've gotta drag them back, again." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, then headed through the throngs of partygoers, wishing soldiers and other 'Bots alike a 'Merry Christmas' as she passed.

Sure enough, not fifteen minutes later she returned with a pouting Sideswipe, Skidz, and Mudflap, while Sunstreaker just looked irritated. "Why do we need to wait until the party's over? It's unnecessary." "Sunstreaker, hush. It's traditional to wait until the party's over to unwrap gifts." "It's too long though…" Sideswipe complained, while Foxy giggled. "Go terrorize the food tables, you four." Grumbling, they headed in the direction of the oversized table set up specifically with the 'Bots in mind. There was regular Energon, high grade, and spiked regular Energon. On the humans' table, there were plates of cookies, spiked eggnog, and hot cocoa.

She was rushed by Epps, letting out a surprised-yet-happy squeal as he lifted her clear off the ground and twirled her once before setting her back down. "Hi, Epps! Merry Christmas!" She gave him a grin and hugged him, earning a proper hug in return. "Hey, Little Bee. Merry Christmas!" The African American man was wearing a Santa hat to go with his giant grin, and she ducked as he lightly flicked one of the prongs on her antlers. "You my reindeer?" The question got chuckles and mild laughter from those who heard it, while Foxy merely smirked. "Nope. This reindeer's flying with an elf this year. See?" She gestured to Jazz, making Epps laugh. "Your work?" "Nope. Wrong again. Sides and Sunny did." She replied, giggling as Jazz scowled and tossed the jingle bell-adorned hat tip over his shoulderbolt.

It just wouldn't stay put! At least Ratchet only had a wreath on his push bar. Why hadn't the twins dealt him that?!

It appeared that Foxy knew his thoughts, because she looked up at him with a small smile. "Jazz, I told you, it looks fine. Besides, it's only for tonight, right? At the very most, tomorrow." "Elves're short. 'M not short." "Buddy the Elf isn't short. He's taller then all the other elves." "Ain't an elf. 'E's a human." "He's right. You need to rewatch the movie if you seriously think Buddy's a real elf." "Epps, you're not helping." "I know that." Ratchet sniggered, while Foxy cast a playful glare at the bald man before looking back up at Jazz. "And what would you wear if you weren't an elf, Jazz? Not those reindeer antlers and the nose, those're stupid. Certainly not a Santa hat, that's too common. You're fine as an elf. At least you didn't go with the twins' idea." "What idea's that?" "They've got headbands with mistletoe dangling from them. All four of them. When I found them over by the presents Sides gave me a devilish grin, but I told him I was too short so it didn't count." Epps laughed, while Foxy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, they're more childish then I am, and that's saying something considering I'm wearing a tail."

As she found herself enjoying the party, talking to soldiers about this and that, she caught a flash of red and blue, followed by black and white. "There's Prowl and Optimus, finally." She excused herself from talking to Will the pilot and Jakes, heading over in the SIC and Autobot leader's direction. When she arrived, she couldn't believe her eyes. Now she knew why they hadn't gotten to the party sooner!

She started laughing, but hastily tried to stifle it as she neared Santa Prime and the Prowl-cracker. 'Sides and Sunny really outdid themselves with Prowl's nutcracker paint.' She thought to herself, greeting the two with a grin. "Hi, Optimus Claus. Hi, Prowl-cracker." "Pffft, Prowl-cracker. That's a good one, Foxy." She turned to find Lennox behind her, and gave him a grin and a hug. "Thanks, Lennox. Merry Christmas, since this is the first time I've seen you all night." "Merry Christmas, Foxy." Will Lennox greeted Prowl and Optimus, earning simple nods in return. "Greetings." "Lemme guess. Sides?" They nodded, making her grin grow. "He got to Jazz, too. Or should I say, your elf, Santa Prime." "My… elf?" "Ey, Bossbot. Ey, Prowler." "Told you." "Hello Jazz. Where are the twins?" "I had to drag them away from the presents about an hour ago, so… probably back at the tree." Foxy replied, then led the trio of mechs towards the tree.

When she spotted the twins, her eyes widened in horror. "Guys, look out!" They were wrestling over something, probably a present, and heading straight for the tree. She raced forwards, shouting for them to look out, and to be careful, but by the time she got close, Sunstreaker had already punched his brother. One of Sides' servos had grazed the tree, sending a few ornaments soaring into the air. Her eyes grew wider, and she scrambled to catch the ornaments, going into a slide on her stomach in order to catch them.

She caught one in each hand, beginning to juggle them frantically as she caught more. Two landed on the prongs of her antlers as the twins didn't stop, forcing her to keep juggling an increasingly large amount of Christmas balls. "You guys, knock it off! I can't keep juggling forever!" That seemed to get through to them, because Sides looked over to find her juggling a large circle of ornaments. "Sideswipe, don't just stand there and watch, catch these!" "All right, all right, jeez. Whenever you're ready." She nodded, then as quickly as lightning flicked one upwards, towards him. He caught it safely then hung it back on the tree, just as another one popped up in front of his faceplates.

This went on for the next few minutes, until every ornament was safely returned to the tree, minus the ones on her antlers. Just as she was about to walk away amidst whistles and applause, Sides reached over and plucked the red ball off the left antler. "Forgetting some?" He asked cheekily, and she blushed. "Maybe. Thanks for reminding me." She pulled the green ball off the right antler, then hug it on an available branch, returning into the crowd to laughter as well as applause. "Well, she's done it again." "Done what again, Epps?" "Saved Christmas, of course!" The Santa hat-wearing male gave her a giant grin, and she rolled her eyes before giving him a gentle push. "It was nothing. I'd rather not have an ornamentless tree this year, just because the twins were stupid enough to fight over the presents right next to it."

As the party continued, she was able to spot a few of the 'Bots getting into it a bit more, not to mention getting overcharged on the spiked Energon. She couldn't hide a laugh when she spotted Jazz gyrating to Brenda Lee's 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree', the end of his hat flying around crazily. Bee was joining him, chirping and fist-pumping to the beat, the string of Christmas lights that adorned the yellow scout twinkling adorably. She had to wonder how Sam had gotten them to stay, especially when they were spiralled loosely around Bee's torso. When that song was over, Bobby Helms' 'Jingle Bell Rock' began playing, and her jaw dropped as a voice she barely recognized began singing along. "_Ironhide_?! How drunk is he?!" She exclaimed to Lennox, beginning to laugh with him as he recognized the ebony mech's voice as well. "I'd take a wild guess and say more then usual." Epps replied, grinning as Jazz and Bee started laughing at their weapons specialist as well. An hour passed, and Ironhide was still singing with the radio, while the saboteur-elf and Christmas light-adorned Camaro scout continued their drunken antics.

"Oh my Primus, look at Ratch." Foxy squeaked, thumping Epps on the shoulder as she tried to hide her laughter. The medic was standing off to the side with a cube and laughing at Ironhide singing 'Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town'. That wasn't what had gotten her attention, however. Perched on his helm was the exact same hat Optimus had been wearing previously, and there was definitely a string of lights intertwined with his chest plate and the wreath he was wearing on it. As soon as Epps realized that the medic was verily much overcharged, he started laughing with Foxy and Lennox. "He needed that, definitely." Foxy grinned, finally able to curb her laughter. "Foxy, come here!" She blinked at the medic summoning her, but started heading over anyway. "What's up, Ratch?" "Perhaps you'd like to share a drink?" Her eyes widened, and she blinked twice in shock. Was he… _coming onto her?_ Her mind screamed 'WTF?!', even when she nodded and gave him a smile. "Sure. Lemme go get a glass." On the way, she found Epps and dragged him with her to the refreshment table for humans. "Dude, Ratchet's had a bit too much of that spiked Energon." Epps chuckled. "I'll say. How didn't you see him?"

"Oh, I'm not worried about before. I'm talking about him trying to come onto me!" Epps, who'd just been about to take a drink from a fresh eggnog glass, nearly did a spit-take. "You're joking!" "No, I'm not! He goes, 'Perhaps you'd like to share a drink?', it was a little freaky, dude." "A little?" "Maybe a lot. I'll see what comes of it though." She shrugged, grabbed her own glass of eggnog, then headed back towards the table the medic had seated himself at.

In no time at all, she was laughing with him over Jazz and Bumblebee, a pleasant buzz filling her from head to foot thanks to the alcohol in her drink. When Elvis Presley's 'Blue Christmas' began oozing into the room, she jumped right in with Ironhide, getting the laughter to increase dramatically. "_I'll ha-have a bluee Christmas, without you. I'll be so bluuee, just thinking, ah-ha-about you. Decor-raaay-tions of red, on a green, Christmas tree, won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me. Ah-ha-and when those bluuuee, snowflakes, start fallin', that when those bluuuee, memories, start callin'. You'll be doooin' all right, with your Christmas, of white, but I'll, have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas._"

Her thoughts turned to her father, and she drooped a little in her jovial mood. He'd have loved the Christmas party they were having. And oh, how she missed him! Christmas was always her favorite time of year when she'd been little, because he'd always been home. He'd always been there to celebrate it with them, during the happiest years of her life. Now that he was gone… Christmas just wasn't the same. It was still merry, just… the magic was gone. No parent who'd get up early with you to watch you open the present they'd gotten you, the only one you'd get for Christmas. She missed it so much it hurt. "_You'll be doooin' all right, with your Christmas, of white, but I'll have a bluuuee, blue blue blue Christmas._"

Memories of him and her in the snow sucked her down, until she found herself perched on the roof of the base, gazing up at the night sky while nursing one of her countless glasses of eggnog. The night was cold, as Christmas Eve was supposed to be, and she didn't realize that she was shivering. If she had, she would've ignored it in favor of staying anyway. "_December hasn't changed, this town looks the same, they still light that tree in the city square. There's red, white, and green shining everywhere, and I wish youu were here, and I wonder… Is the snow fallin' down on the streets of gold? Are the mansions all covered in white? Are you singing with angels 'Si-hi-lent Niiight'? I wonder... What Christmas in heaven is like._" Her head lowered as she reached the instrumental of Scotty Mccreery's 'Christmas In Heaven', the soft notes floating up to the sky. She missed him, moreso around Christmas then usual. "_There's a little manger scene, down on Third and Main, I must've walked right by it a thousand times. But I see it now in a different light, 'cause I know youu are there, and I wonder… Are you kneeling with shepherds before Him now? Can you reach out and toouch His face? Are you paart of that glorious, ho-o-oly night? I wonder… What Christmas in heaven is liiiiiike!_" She swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in her throat. Now wasn't the time for this, it was Christmas Eve, for Primus' sake! But… he wasn't here. And he should've been. It wasn't truly Christmas without him. It wouldn't ever be again. "_Is the snow fallin' down, on the streeeets of gold? Are the mansions all covered in white? Are you singin' with angels 'Si-hi-lent Niiight'? I wonder… What Christmas in heaven is like._" The stars she was looking up at were blurring and multiplying, sparkling brighter then before through her tears. One slipped from her right eye, gliding down her face to hit the crystal heart necklace he'd given her before he died.

Never again would he be there for her to wake up early, never again would the two of them have snowball fights and build a snowman, then sit by the fire and let it dry them, until they went back outside into the snow. Never again, none of it. She had no idea that she wasn't alone, that she hadn't been for at least twenty minutes.

Optimus was standing to the side of the base, marveling at the stars himself before he'd heard her voice. Now, he was waiting for more from her, to see if she was still there. "Foxy." Keeping his voice quiet, to avoid startling her, he attempted to get her attention.

She blinked when she heard her name being called, and sniffled a few times before wiping at her eyes and peering around. "Y-Yeah?" "Come." The voice sounded from the side of the base, and she shakily got to her feet before making her way over. She found Optimus, watching her with a sympathetic look and a servo extended for her to climb into. "I-I'm okay, really. J-Just a few too many drinks."

"Nonetheless, it is much too cold for you to be up there." She nodded quietly, then stepped down off the roof. Once she was settled comfortably, his other servo came up to cup her gently against his chest plate. "You are not alone. We all have lost ones close to us that we miss dearly. There is no reason to hide away during times like these." His lowered, baritone voice rumbled directly through her, and she found herself curling into his left windshield as the tears began filling her eyes again. "I-..." Her shoulders slumped and her voice faded to a whisper. "I miss him." The Autobot leader was silent, although the finger running gently along her spine let her know he was listening. "He was… everything to me. My entire world… universe, really. We did everything, always together. Since he's been gone, holidays just… aren't. They're not...not the way they should be. Happy, fun. Not once the moment's over, and things calm down. I can't help wondering what he'd be thinking, what he'd be doing on those days, what _we'd_ be doing." She hadn't realized she was speaking, although the two were still alone, so she didn't care. "Being with friends is nice, but family's… you never get another family. The only one out of mine that cared about me, and he's gone. I… I wish I could have him back, just for one Christmas." Her voice cracked on the last word, and a quiet sob found the night air. "Just to see him one last time-to talk to him. To-to tell him how much I miss him." Her words were disjointed and broken with her sobs, although Optimus continued running a digit gingerly down her back.

The tears continued falling into her lap, one by one, as her sobs began mixing with the cold wracking her form. He waited for some time before speaking softly to her, allowing her tears to quell slightly. "Losing family is painful, and the hurt remains for the rest of your life. However, you are never truly alone. Those that we lose always remain with us, through objects, memories, and habits. They continue to be a part of our lives on levels beyond the physical. I'm absolutely certain that your mech parental misses you just as much, even moreso because you are his sparkling. He will find some way to return to you, perhaps in the Well. All of those close to us can be found there after off-lining." His finger continued stroking down her spine lightly, and she curled closer, waiting until her sobs had died down completely before asking the question she wanted to know.

"Wh-Who do you know th-that...?" "My mate and almost-sparkmate, Elita-One." He'd lost his fiancee, so to speak. Her eyes dropped to her lap once she realized it, and she remained snuggled close, giving comfort the best she could at the moment. "She was wonderful, wasn't she?" He sighed, and didn't answer for a while. "She was more then wonderful. She was…" He sighed again, then uttered something in Cybertronian quietly.

Foxy looked up slowly, her green eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. She sniffled once before wiping at her eyes, which still held tears. "Th-That's beautiful. It doesn't have a translation?" He shook his helm slowly, sadly, and she nodded, looking back down at her lap. "She was your everything… and more." He blinked at her words, then looked up to the sky, to Cybertron. To Elita.

"Yes, she was."

**Hi, guys! Sorry about the uuuuber-long wait for this, I didn't have enough time to upload it! *grumbling* Stupid hour-long time limit... *sigh* Besides the point, it's up now, and it's a possible two-shot, if you guys would like to see Christmas morning for Foxy?**


End file.
